Sovereign
by JenEvan
Summary: A benevolent King cares for all that are under his rule, regardless of species or relations.


Sovereign

A benevolent King cares for all that are under his rule, regardless of race species or relations.

_Disclaimer: Sola and Monochrome Factor belonged to their respective authors, NOT me._

"Demon!"

"Don't let it get away!"

"Kill it!"

Chaotic yells and curses filled the night, as the dark woods were lit up with fires from torches. Under what little shadow that had not been dispersed by the bright flames, a petite girl tried to hide from sight while trying her best to escape from the group of armed men. Her kimono was worn and tattered at the edges; she had lost her sandals a long way before while creeping through the vegetation. Heart beating furiously, each breath became more laboured as she felt her strength gradually dissipate from her thin body.

Hunger. Cold. She had not eaten for days.

Pain. Tired. She had been running from her pursuers for so long that she had lost track of her time.

Alone. Afraid. Violet eyes were brimming with tears; not caused by the stinging smoke from the fiery torches. She had never meant anyone any harm. She was only passing by the village. She didn't expect to be cornered by a few thugs, nor did she ever mean to rot away that man's arm. She was only defending herself!

A bruised toe stubbed itself on a hidden tree root and the girl was hurled forward, landing face-first onto the ground. The landing blow had blasted the remaining strength out of her; even the little strength to hold back tears. This is it. She had neither place to go to, nor the strength and will to continue her escape. Her pursuers are closing up on her. She could feel them coming; the footsteps now sounded like thunder on the ground, not the faint trail that it had been just moments ago. The yells and shouts are so loud that it hurt her ears. The wind was chilling to the bone. Just close your eyes. Let darkness engulf you.

Heavy violet eyes barely registered the black cloak that was suddenly there, shielding her from the harsh wind and chaotic noise. It was dark. Completely, utterly dark. But there was warmth in it. A comforting, reassuring warmth. It was familiar, soothing; a reminder of a time faraway; of being safe and protected.

"Do not fear, young one. You are safe with me now."

The voice. So gentle, so kind. Just like his, the voice that belonged to that important person, who had held her and protected her as a child; who now only resided in memories of a childhood long gone, of a home no longer in existence; of people no longer alive.

"…Father…?"

Blurry, fuzzy vision saw nothing but darkness, save for a glimpse of cascading silver. No, it wasn't Father, but it felt just like him… and Matsuri Shihou finally gave in to fatigue, surrendering her consciousness to the warm comforting darkness.

--------------\\------------------------

"I do not understand, my lord."

The Shadow King turned his attention to his apprentice, who had a frown on his face.

"She is not a Shin, thus not related to us. And she is weak, with no use to us. Why do you still help her, my lord?"

A sigh escaped pink lips, which curved into a small smile as the king replied his apprentice's query.

"She is a yaka, albeit a young one. She may look weak now, but give her a few centuries she might be a valuable and powerful ally when the need arises."

The king could hear his apprentice's scoff, even when the younger shin had tried to hide it under a cough. Really, the brat still had a long way to go before he could take up the mantle of a King.

"Even if they are not related to us, they are still creatures of the shadow," Ice-blue eyes met frowning green ones. "It is the duty of a sovereign to ensure the well-being of those under his rule, Homurabi."

There was a steel-hard edge to his gentle voice, and the younger shin knew better than to rebut his mentor right now; merely replied with a silent nod. Satisfied that his apprentice had gotten his reprimand, Shirogane look back at the unconscious girl in his arms.

"We should take her to shelter as soon as possible. In her state, she will not survive even the slightest exposure to sunlight."

With great ease, the king lifted up the injured yaka, careful not to aggravate any serious wounds. Somehow, he will nurse the creature back to health, and if necessary, taught her the skills which she might need to know in order to survive once she venture out into the human world again. It is, after all, his duty as the Shadow King, to take care of all the creatures of darkness under his rule. A duty he'd actually enjoyed fulfilling.

* * *

Notes:  
The setting of this fic is somewhere around the Sengoku Jidai in Japan. Since Matsuri has stated that she is at least 350 years old, I take that she might be older, and I assumed that she met the Morimiya siblings around the Tokugawa or Meiji Restoration era, based on their clothing style.

As for Monochrome Factor, I take the liberty to assume that their war and Shirogane's exile started around the 18th or 19th century, so when Shirogane met Matsuri earlier, he is still King, and Homurabi is still under his command.

All in all, it is lots of imagination and artist's liberty. Any inaccuracies, I give you my apologies. My only hope is that the characters are not too out of character.

Thank you.


End file.
